As technology has developed, computers have become more powerful, yet also more compact and lightweight. Various notebook or laptop computers are widely available, from manufacturers including, for example, Compaq, IBM, Apple, NEC, Toshiba, etc. These computers generally have a base section containing a keyboard, disk drives, power supply, and other components. A screen or upper section is generally attached to the base section by a hinge, so that the upper section can be pivoted upwardly during use. The upper section typically includes the screen, speakers, and occasionally other controls or components. When the computer is not in use, the screen is folded flat against the base, forming a compact package. The screen section is held closed by a latch. The upper and lower sections or housings are often made of hard plastic, to offer some level of protection against impact, spilled liquids, and other adverse environmental conditions. However, the hard plastic case or housings are themselves subject to abuse, such as chipping, scratching, etc.
To protect the entire computer, including the hard plastic housings, various computer cases have been used. These known cases generally zip open to receive the computer with cloth or foam padding on some or all sides. Often, such computer cases have handles or carrying straps. While these types of cases have been successfully used, they have certain disadvantages. For example, the case must be zipped open and the computer removed before it can be used. Power and peripheral cables generally must be disconnected before placing the computer in the case, and then reconnected before use. In addition, the case offers no protection to the computer, when the computer is not in the case. Moreover, such computer cases are generally bulky and can be relatively heavy (in relation to the computer itself). Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cover or case for portable computers. Other and further objects will appear hereinafter.